


Omens

by Rasiaa



Series: Fairshaw: Under 1000 Words [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/pseuds/Rasiaa
Summary: Mathias jumps slightly, head snapping up in alarm. Flynn flinches from the sudden movement. There's a loud banging on the door and the man shouts again. "Master Shaw! You're needed at the Keep immediately!""I'll be there at once!" Mathias shouts back, pulling away from Flynn. He lets the spy go without question, knowing there's a time and place to beg him to stay, and no matter how much he wants to beg now, he has to let him go. There's a panicked urgency in the messenger's voice that tells of something very, very wrong.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Fairshaw: Under 1000 Words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from the Shadowlands pre-patch. Nothing too terrible; it's actually just Mathias's dialogue in Lion's Rest that made me think of this.

It's been a long time since Flynn has felt like this.

One night stands come and go--it's in the title, after all. A few hours and then it's gone, over and done with, and Flynn drinks until dawn, more lonely by the end of the night than he was at the start. Fleeting romances hurt, little sparks that die as soon as they light. Not worth anything in the long run, really.

But this?

Mathias is something else, something Flynn has searched for and failed to find for a very long time.

By the Tides, is he grateful.

It's dark and quiet, a storm brewing on the horizon. It's nearly here, but that's outside the walls of Mathias's little flat in Old Town. That means it's not Flynn's concern.

What is his concern is Mathias's fingers in his hair, his teeth biting his shoulder, his skin warm against his. They've been in bed for most of the day, taking full advantage of the lack of progress in the building war. Mathias tilts his head up and kisses Flynn properly, rocking against him. Flynn holds him close, one hand tracing patterns on Mathias's hip while the other searches the sheets for the oil. They had it a couple of hours ago--where in the hell--

"Master Shaw!"

Mathias jumps slightly, head snapping up in alarm. Flynn flinches from the sudden movement. There's a loud banging on the door and the man shouts again. "Master Shaw! You're needed at the Keep immediately!"

"I'll be there at once!" Mathias shouts back, pulling away from Flynn. He lets the spy go without question, knowing there's a time and place to beg him to stay, and no matter how much he wants to beg now, he has to let him go. There's a panicked urgency in the messenger's voice that tells of something very, very wrong.

Flynn watches Mathias dress in his uniform with practiced efficiency from the bed. His hands are quick and sure, steady as they lace up the corset and tighten buckles with daggers.

He doesn't know what expression is on his face, but whatever it is, it makes Mathias pause when their eyes meet. Mathias furrows his eyebrows and walks back over, leaning down for a kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispers, and then he's gone.

The front door slams behind him and locks. Flynn can't hear them leave, of course, and wouldn't be able to even if thunder hadn't been sounding across the city.

It hits Flynn, then--this is what Mathias does for a living. What he's done his whole life--responding to emergencies, pulling the strings to keep everyone in line and safe, even if that means he's in the line of fire. Mathias is the one the Alliance turns to when things begin to unravel. Publically, it's the king--but the king turns to Mathias.

A bit lost, Flynn looks around the bedroom, blinking in the darkness. He's gone cold with how quickly he was left alone here. He doesn't quite resent Mathias's work, but it's hard not to be upset, no matter how much he understands.

He sighs and stands, finding his own clothes and dressing slowly. He heads into the kitchen, finds a glass and Mathias's good alcohol that he's been given permission to drink, and sits down at the kitchen table. He pours the drink and looks out the window.

Without having lit a candle and the storm concealing the moon and stars, he's not sure how long he sits in the silence. When the door opens and Mathias steps inside, Flynn knows hours have passed.

His heart jumps in worry at the haunted look on his lover's face. "What happened?" Flynn asks hurriedly, forgetting for a moment that Mathias might not be allowed to tell him. He moves to stand but Mathias just slides into the chair next to him instead, waving him down.

Mathias looks at him for a long moment. "Promise me to keep silent," he says. "We have to find a way to make this public without causing a panic."

"Of course," Flynn says, taking Mathias's hands. Mathias drops his gaze to the floor.

"Anduin was taken by Sylvanas. She had a couple of Val'kyr take him. Though, Genn wasn't sure they were Val'kyr... regardless. Anduin is gone; I--"

Mathias's voice breaks and he releases Flynn's hands to dig his fingers in his hair. He leans forward, taking a deep, shaking breath.

Flynn, for his part, stills in shock. Anduin was captured?

There's a hitch in Mathias's breath that snaps Flynn from his shock. He quickly stands and pulls Mathias into his arms, letting the man lean on him. Mathias wraps his arms around Flynn's waist and presses his face to his shoulder.

Outside, the storm lights up the sky. It feels like an omen.

"I should've done more," Mathias rasps. "I should've had stronger security. I let my guard down. I--I shouldn't have--"

"Hey," Flynn murmurs. He runs his fingers through Mathias's hair, which is tousled from how many times Mathias has probably been doing it all night. "It wasn't your fault, love. The blame is on Sylvanas."

"I knew she was out there. He should've been better protected."

"You did all you could."

But Mathias just shakes his head and pulls Flynn closer. "It wasn't enough."

"You can't prepare for everything, Mathias. We'll get him back."

"You don't know her strength, Flynn."

"But I know yours," Flynn answers, but for some reason it's the wrong thing to say.

Mathias pulls away from him, looking defeated. "I think I'd like to be alone for a while," he says.

"Mathias--"

"Good night, Flynn."

The bedroom door is quiet when it clicks shut, but it might as well be a gunshot. The thunder sounds once again, and the lightning only reveals the strongest of the shadows. Flynn slides back into his seat at the table and rests his elbows on the table, laying his face in his hands.


End file.
